Far Away
by Samantha-kun
Summary: The funeral for Switch, Apoc, Mouse and Dozer. Its better then it sounds, so give it a try. Sonfic Far Away by Nickelback OneShot [NeoTrin] Read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Matrix sadly, or Nickelback. So if anybody who _does _own this don't sue me, I only own my own writing abilities.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Neo stood on the top of the ship with Morpheus, Tank and Trinity. Morpheus was taking about what great things they had done, how their deaths were not in vain. Neo simply stood there, Trinity beside him, letting her tears fall shamelessly.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

His fallen comrades were clad in the nicest clothes they could find, but it couldn't change the fact that they were dead. They died so he could live. So he, Thomas Anderson, Neo, or whatever the hell they wanted to call him, could live.

'_Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

A silent tear traced its way down his cheek. If he hadn't come here, if he only took the blue pill, they may not have died. Cypher may not have turned on them. Tank would have been able to keep his older brother, and every day they'd get to listen to Mouse ramble on and on instead of the silence that haunted the mess hall.

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
_

Morpheus stopped talking and took a lighter out of his pocket. "If we don't do this the machines will get to them. This is a much better send off." With that he and Tank pulled the tarp over them and lit it on fire.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Neo turned away form the sight. He'd only known them for a little while, but they had become a family to him. Morpheus kneeled down and blew the ashes off the roof. "Our friends will live on in our ship, in our message, and in the wind at Zion." With that he walked below deck, shoulders hunched. Neo placed a hand on Tank's shoulder reassuringly and followed their leader.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

Neo walked in the mess hall early in the morning, or late at night, he didn't remember anymore. Sitting on the floor, shaking and sobbing was Trinity. "Trinity," said Neo softly, sitting down next to her.

"I... I shouldn't," she began, but broke out sobbing again.

Neo put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Trin, it'll be okay. They wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

"I... I can't… Neo, I can't be with you," she said, a tear falling down her face.

Neo looked at the woman he had known met a month ago. Her normally short hair was longer and hung around her face in a curtain. Her face was paler then usual, and her eyes were red rimmed constantly. She had lost weight from the strain and looked sick.

'_Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
_

"Trinity," said Neo softly, letting her go, "Why?"

"I'm a soldier Neo. I… I can't let my relationship get in the way of my work. Otherwise... Otherwise…" She broke off, crying again, turning away from him.

"Otherwise what?"

"I could lose you too Neo. And I couldn't let that happen."

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

Neo nodded and stood up.

"Neo," she said softly, but he held up his hand.

"It's fine. Besides I guess Thomas Anderson was meant to be alone in the world."

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

Neo walked into his room, kicking off his combat boots and throwing himself down on his bed. He knew Trinity loved him, but she was afraid. She didn't show it, but she was. Afraid more people would die.

_But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay_

Neo punched his pillow in frustration. 'How hard is it,' he thought savagely. 'Couldn't she just tell me what she wants!' He heard a knock on his door and lifted up his head, blinking as the light was turned on.

'_Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Trinity edged her way in the room, shutting the door behind her. "You never call yourself Thomas Anderson," she said softly, leaning against the door.

"I don't need your protection," said Neo defensively.

"I'm sorry," said Trinity, sitting down on the corner of his bed, "I'm just…. Afraid."

Neo sat up, looking at her. "Trinity," he said softly, "Tell me the truth.."

"You know, the whole time Cypher was talking to us I was thinking. 'I'm going to die and I never told Neo.'"

"Never told me what?" Asked Neo, brushing his hair out of his brown eyes.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

Trinity leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Neo, and I'm sorry. Don't leave me, ever. " She shivered in the coldness of reality.

Neo pulled her into his arms. "Never, I'm not going anywhere Trin. I forgive you. 'To deny our own feelings denies us the very thing that makes us human'."

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_


End file.
